


Screw Destiny

by twinkiecas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Immortality, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkiecas/pseuds/twinkiecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a world where you age normally until you reach the age of 18 and you won't be able to age again until you meet your soulmate. </p><p>In a world where everyone is obsessed with finding a soulmate Kageyama doesn't believe in finding them. In fact, he finds the idea of a soulmate repulsive. A certain orange-haired boy might change that.</p><p>Based off of the same universe as "Forever Isn't Enough" but has nothing to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this now to see if people are interested in this. I promise I will update regularly when I finish "Forever Isn't Enough"
> 
> Unedited, will be edited later on.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D

A soulmate is defined as " a person with whom you have an immediate connection with the moment you meet -- a connection so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced before." They're your best friend, your partner, your lover. They understand you better than anybody else in the world. Without them, the world is different. Because in this world; you can't age without meeting your soulmate. But what if, you didn't have a soulmate? What if hundreds of years go by and you still are 18? What then? Do they not exist? Are you Soulless? What if... you fell in love with somebody who wasn't your soulmate?

May, 1958

San Francisco, California

Oikawa Tooru pulled up his 1950 Cadillac at the Olympia Diner and turned too his roommate Kageyama Tobio.

"I don't understand why you always drag me to these places," Kageyama tugged on the collar of his shirt, "You know I'm not into this stuff."

"But I am," Oikawa retorted, "And you're the only one who I can drag to these kinds of of places."

Kageyama huffed crossing his arms, "You think you gonna find a soulmate? Be my guest but I'm telling you that finding one at a diner like this is just a fairy tale."

Oikawa giggled and left the Cadillac giving his roommate a triumphant smirk, "Whatever. You want to freeze your butt off out here by my guest. I'm gonna get a milkshake and listen to Elvis. I heard there's a volleyball court out in the back too. Laterz."

"You!!" Kageyama hated it when Oikawa used his one true love against him. Now he just had to go and see the court. He hopped out of the car and followed Oikawa in. It was a typical 1950s diner, with its checkered floor, booths the color of a women's typical lipstick, jukebox blaring the King of Rock, and it's walls decorated with lit-up junk. In San Francisco, California the Olympia Diner was the ultimate hangout zone for high school and college students. Which is why the poor black-haired boy had to dodge the over crowded entrance and squeeze himself unto a stool by the counter. Before he can catch a breath a red-headed waitress was already slapping a menu down on the counter for him to see. The music is too loud for him to hear what she's saying but he knows what she is asking for.

He reached into his pocket and slapped down two dimes, "Can I have a milkshake please?"

She nodded and took the two dimes from him, winking as she does so. Kageyama scowled. He isn't here in search of true love or to have fun with friends, he's looking for the volleyball court. The waitress returned with a milkshake and a nickel. Apparently, the prices of the milkshakes have gone down. He took a sip of the milkshake and listened to the song that was playing. As expected it was some Elvis song. Blue Suede Shoes possibly?

"You're in my seat," the black-haired hears behind him and he turns around to face the voice. The voice belonged to a freakishly tall blonde boy with glasses and an unnerving smirk. The kind of attitude suggested that he thought he owned the place. Kageyama hated guys like that. A shorter brunette boy with a friendly face proudly stands next to him the blonde's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Eat shit," was all Kageyama says before taking a another sip of his milkshake.

"What did you just say to me?" the blonde growled.

"You know you heard me," Kageyama rolled his eyes and took another sip.

"Do you have any idea who you're fucking with?"

"As a matter of fact I don't. And I don't care either," Kageyama hopped off his stool, "I have a place to go to anyways."

The blonde boy gives the black-haired male a disapproving look before turning to his companion who was talking to him. Judging by their proximity they had to be soulmates. Any other person would have stared at them in envy because they finally found each other but Kageyama simply rolled his eyes. He doesn't understand this fad of "finding your soulmate." Why would you want to find your soulmate when you can live forever? He simply doesn't get it.

He pushes past a group of boys dancing to the music and opens the backdoor where, sure enough the volleyball court was waiting for him. His face hits the cool summer night air as he steps unto the court. There already was a group of people playing. They were in a middle of a rally and Kagetama waited patiently.

"I'm joining the game," Kageyama stated once a point was made to one of the teams.

Oikawa waves his hand on the left side of the court and called out, "Tobio-chan!" Despite all the times Kageyama had told Oikawa that even they were both Japanese they were in America and to not use that term, Oikawa still calls him that. "How nice of you to finally join us! Come and play for my team!"

Kageyama huffed, "No way, you have a poor attitude."

"Tobio-chan!" Oikawa placed a hand on his chest and pretended to be mocked. "You're so mean!"

As soon as he glances at the other team though, he regrets rejecting the annoying brunette. There were two little kids bouncing joyfully around the court with three guys that seemed to be their older siblings. One looked to be no older than twelve with black hair that was gelled up and a blonde streak. He actually kind of looked adorable with the leather jacket he had tied up around his waist where his white shirt and blue jeans met. The other one looked to be about ten and was extremely energetic with messed up orange hair. Kageyama wondered how the little boy wasn't sweating from the sweater he was wearing.

"Great we'll take you then Tobio," a silver haired boy with a gentle smile said.

"Kageyama is fine," the black-haired boy answered before heading to the court, "I'm taking setter's position."

"Alrighty then. Serve receive 2!" a brown haired boy with brown eyes had called. He seemed to be the captain of the unorganized team.

As Kageyama got to his starting position on the court, he had noticed that the even though the black haired short boy was taking the libero position in the back, the orange haired boy had taken the middle blocker. Seriously? The shortest boy on the team as the middle blocker? Kageyama restrained himself from protesting.

The other team served and the boy in the back stepped up to take it. Kageyama was surprised how well he can receive a floater. He gets into position to set and raises his arms bending them a bit. He watches the ball with eyes and stares at the tall guy with his hair pulled up, who was already beginning to hit.

Perfect. Kageyama is about to set it to the guy who already had begun to jump when--

"Me! Set it to me!" The orange haired boy jumps into the air at a quicker pace than the tall guy and Kageyama almost loses his balance. How can somebody so short jump so high and be so quick? It's too late however the volleyball has already left his hands and headings towards the direction of the tall guy.

"Sorry kid," Kageyama states as the tall guy hits it past the blockers of the opposing side, "Maybe next time?"

"Okay!" the little boy beamed and went back to his position.

He noticed that Oikawa was going to get the third ball and he was getting his arms together to free ball it over the net.

"Free!" Kageyama yelled and he watched as the ball headed straight towards the young middle blocker.

He goes to pass the ball but the ball ends up on his face somehow and the others around him go to save the ball. Miraculously, the other little boy passes it and Kageyama is forced to dump it over the net.

Everybody on the other side had backed up expecting a free ball and the ball landed on the ground.

"Alright! It's our serve!" the brown haired boy called out and tosses the volleyball to the silver haired, "Go for it Sugawara!"

"Thanks Daichi," Sugawara winked at the brunette and goes to serve.

He does an over-hand serve and it goes perfectly over the net and one of the outside hitters goes after it. It passes to Oikawa who sets it to the passer. Everybody raced to get the ball and Daichi receives it. Kageyama gets back into position and gets ready to pass the ball.

The orange-haired boy has already started getting ready to hit and Kageyama decided to set it to him. One little toss won't hurt it right?

The hitter hits it perfectly over the net and the ones on the other side struggle to keep the ball in the air. Kageyama widened his eyes. This kid was really good.

The boy blinks in excitement that he actually had hit it and he beams at the black-haired boy. It was actually sort of cute and Kageyama almost smiled back. Almost.

"Hey let's do it again can we?"

"Sorry," Kageyama pointed at the scoreboard where it was 24 to 23, "Game is almost over."

"Toss it to me then!" the boy proclaimed and Kageyama rolled his eyes at how annoying the boy was getting.

"Sorry but you're a little kid. It's time for one of the bigger ones to score the winning point."

The boy blinked, "I'm not a little boy... I'm a freshman in college."

What.

"Who are you?" Kageyama was confused. How in the world was such a short boy that acted like a little kid be the same age as Kageyama?

"I'm Hinata," he bit his lip still irritated at being called a little boy.

"S-sorry Hinata." Kageyama sighed blushing a bit. The fact that he had been finding him endearing before was starting to bother him because the fact that he was actually a lot older didn't change his opinion.

"It's fine," Hinata rolled his eyes. Oh so now he's getting sassy? "It happens a lot."

Kageyama turned to the silver haired boy who was waiting to serve.

"At least you apologized."

Kageyama glanced at the boy and again felt himself wanting to smile. Maybe Hinata just had that personality that brought out the bright side of even the darkest people. He was also tempted to say "You're Right." But instead he said nothing.

After the match, the boys began to clean up and Hinata approached Kageyama who was heading to the water fountain for a drink.

"Hey are you a college student like me?" he asked excitedly and Kageyama sighed.

"Yes, I am," the black-haired boy responded after he took a sip from the water fountain, "I'm studying business and I'm a regular on my college's team."

"Amazing!" Hinata's eyes widened, "What position do you play?"

Kageyama glanced at Oikawa, who was chatting lively with Sugawara and Daichi. Kageyama is a setter but he wasn't the official setter of the college team as Oikawa had already taken yhe position. However, when the coach decides to play a match with a 6-2 rotation, it allows Kageyama to play as the other setter. In a normal 5-1 rotation, je would be a wing spiker.

"Setter and wing spiker," Kageyama responded.

"Wow! Awesome!" Hinata complimented him and he couldn't understanx why the other was so excited over that, "You can play two positions!"

"Tobio-chan!" Oikawa called out, "It's time to go!"

"Coming!" Kageyama yelled before locking eyes with the orange-haired boy, "I gotta go."

"Hey can we hang out some time?" Hinata asked, "I think that we can be great friends."

Kageyama snorted. This guy tries too hard.

"That's not how it works dumbass," Kageyama responded, "But I'll see you next Saturday here okay?"

Hinata nodded excitedly.

When Kageyama caught up to Oikawa he found his roommate smirking at him.

"What?" Kageyama barked and the brunette laughed teasingly.

"Seems like somebody found their soulmate," Oikawa responded.

"Tch," Kageyama blushed and pushed him out of the way so he can get out of the court, "He isn't my soulmate."

"But what if he was?" Oikawa cooed over the music of the diner.

Kageyama pretended not to hear him and pushed open the door that led to the entrance. This stupid generation and their obsession with a soulmate. Couldn't they understand that he just didn't care?

Even if Hinata was his soulmate where was the proof? How would he know? The only way to know was by aging and that took some time.

Despite believing in that, Kageyama's heart fluttered a bit when Oikawa suggested coming back next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama wondered for a moment if they could be soulmates. They've known each other long enough to start showing some sign of aging right? The black-haired boy lifted his hand and studied it. It looked normal, to him. Perhaps he could check later in a mirror to see if his face or hair has changed. And if they were soulmates, wouldn't Hinata also like him back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever, I know, but here it is!
> 
> Unedited, but will be edited later on, so I apologize for all of the mistakes.

December, 1958

San Francisco, California

The party at one of Kageyama's classmates house is in full swing. Music blaring from a vinyl disc player and everybody is drunk to the point, that they'll probably not remember anything of the party by morning. One particular girl is embarrassing herself by dancing on top of a chair.

Despite all of the chaos, Kageyama found peace outside where fewer, more sober people were outside lounging in beach chairs and casually smoking or taking a midnight swim in the pool. Kageyama was sitting on the steps of the patio a bottle of beer in his hand. He was never a fan of drinking to begin with, but he was drinking even less because he was waiting for someone.

And by that someone, he meant Hinata. Over the past couple of months, they've spent so much time together that Kageyama could confidently say Hinata was his best friend. Although... that's not the word he would prefer to call it...

He could pinpoint the exact moment he realized he liked Hinata. He preferred not to think about it but there really isn't anything he can do about his undeniable crush on Hinata. There was just something about that night that made Hinata steal Kageyama's heart forever.

_The week after they had met, Kageyama found Hinata by the counter. It just so happened that the stool next to Hinata was empty so Kageyama took it before anybody else would._

_"Hey," Kageyama said as he approached Hinata._

_"Hey," the boy replied, "Are you hungry?"_

_"Not really," Kageyama looked down at the menu that was slapped down by the same waitress as before, "I only came for volleyball."_

_Hinata laughed, "C'mon, at least try something!" he pointed at a random item on the menu and smiled at Kageyama, "It's on me."_

_"Sure then," Kageyama shrugged, there was never any harm in free food. "Surprise me, I'll eat anything."_

_"Alright!" HInata excitedly began to order, "I'll take two cheese burgers and one ham sandwich. I'll also like two strawberry milkshakes!"_

_"Gotcha," the red-headed waitress took back the menu and walked away._

_As soon as the waitress disappeared Kageyama lightly flicked Hinata's forehead, "Idiot! I didn't say to order my drink for me!"_

_"But you said to surprise you..." Hinata pouted in a way that was adorable (Kageyama would deny it if you asked him however)._

_"I meant my food. What if you ordered something I didn't like?" Kageyama responded as the waitress handed them the drinks._

_Kageyama disgustedly looked at the pastel pink drink and turned his head to glare at Hinata. The orange-haired boy shrugged and took a sip of the drink, "I don't think it's bad. Maybe you should try it?"_

_Kageyama sighed and took a sip of the drink. His companion was right, the drink actually tasted pretty good. But he didn't want Hinata to know that so he didn't say anything. It would be embarrassing to have made such a fuss over Hinata choosing his drink only to like it._

_"Next time," Kageyama said turning his head away to hide his embarrassment, "I'm ordering my own drinks."_

_"Fine by me."_

_They sat there in silence for a few moments as they both took sips of their milkshakes. The black-haired boy couldn't help but blush as those orange eyes studied him. He had to admit, they were incredibly intriguing. The waitress comes in and serves them the food Hinata had ordered. Kageyama turned to the red-head to thank her. And he lifted the burger eyeing the orange-haired boy who was already delightfully munching on the burger._

_"It's really good!" Hinata assured with his mouth full. He pointed to Kageyama's own untouched burger, "Try it!"_

_Kageyama laughed at the ridiculous gestures Hinata was doing and decided to finally take a bite. He turned to Hinata and smiled, "This is really good!"_

_"I know right?" Hinata laughed before taking another bite, "There are no burgers like this in the whole state of California!"_

_Kageyama admires the way Hinata laughs in between bites and makes small conversation with him. He notices the way Hinata talks like everything is the most exciting thing ever. The pure joy on Hinata's face as Kageyama guides him to the court, fills the black-haired boy's heart._

_The two of them are on opposite sides of the net. Passing and setting the ball to each other. From last week, Kageyama already knew that Hinata was an exceptional player. But as he began to play one on one with him, he realized just how great Hinata actually was._

_Kageyama sets a ball over the net and Hinata immediately jumps and hits it. The week before, he didn't really notice the determined look the orange-head boy had on his face. He didn't notice the way his hair slightly sways with the movement. He certainly did not see the way the smaller boy swings his arm as if he was one with the ball._

_And as Hinata landed on the ground. Kageyama is too entranced with the little smirk on his face. Hinata made another powerful and flawless attack. Kageyama's heart beated so rapidly he was afraid his chest would burst._

_The ball that landed on his side has been long forgotten. Kageyama could only look at his sweaty friend who suddenly tilted his head. His eyebrows slightly go up in worry._

_"Are you alright?" He asked._

_Kageyama however, is too focused on his beating heart. His hand grabs his own shirt and he tries to make it stop._

_No, no, no, it can't be happening. He doesn't want it. He doesn't want to be in love with Hinata._

Thinking about the event, Kageyama wondered for a moment if they could be soulmates. They've known each other long enough to start showing some sign of aging right? The black-haired boy lifted his hand studies it. It looks normal, to him. Perhaps he could check later in a mirror to see if his face or hair has changed. And if they were soulmates, wouldn't Hinata also like him back?

"Ah! There you are!" the orange-haired boy calls from the other side of the lawn and steps over a few people on ground as he raced to his friend, "I've been looking for you!"

Kageyama tilted his head up to meet his companion's eyes. He can feel a blush emerging and Kageyama diverted his eyes.

"Hey, how drunk are you?" Hinata asked.

"I haven't finished my first bottle of beer," Kageyama swung his bottle and took a sip.

"Well that's good to hear," he sat down next to him and took a swig of his own bottle, "That means I can still have decent conversation with you. How's volleyball?"

"Great," Kageyama stretched before taking another swig, "We have a game next Tuesday."

"Good luck." Hinata said before turning to Kageyama, a wicked smile on his face.

As orange eyes met blue Kageyama wondered if Hinata did like him.

"I know you're going to crush them," the orange-haired boy raises his fist, "Nobody is better than my friend."

Kageyama fists bumps his friend, "Thank you."

It didn't really seem that Hinata viewed Kageyama as anything more than a friend. That's fine by him, it probably means they aren't soulmates.

"Hey," Hinata turned to Kageyama his eyes sparkling with a bright idea, "Do you want to go inside and dance?"

Kageyama looked inside at the packed house, where music continued to play and various people danced. Everybody was a lot drunker in there which only made it less appealing to him. But Hinata was already humming along to the song that played. The black-haired boy stood up and offered his hand to his friend.

Hinata smiled as he slid his hand into Kageyama's.

October, 1960  
San Francisco, California 

The cold night air consumed the streets of the city and Kageyama found himself shivering at the contact. He was already walking down the streets, with a jacket, his arms crossed and a bit hunched over to block the wind. It hardly ever snows in San Francisco, but sometimes the nights can be as cold as the South Pole. As he finally reached his apartment complex he heaved a sigh of content, letting the heaters warm him back up. Since he had entered through the side instead of the front, the only light in the hallway came from the emergency lights. They gave a soft red glow as Kageyama walked down the hallway. 

After living in the apartment for six months, he was used to the darkness. The side entrance was closer to the flight of stairs that would lead to his apartment. And as soon as one exits the stairs, his apartment was only two doors away.

After going up two flights of stairs, he pulled out a key from his jacket's pocket and opened the door to the apartment. The lights were already on, which meant Hinata had already arrived. His friend was staying over for the night like they always did on Saturdays. He had volleyball practice that ran late so he had told Hinata to just use the spare keys he had given him and wait for him. Kageyama dropped his backpack next to his shoes at the entrance.

"Hinata?" Kageyama called out.

"I'm in the living room!" Hinata responded.

As Kageyama approached the living room, he spotted the back of Hinata's head slightly peeking out of the chair. The orange-haired boy seemed to be pre-occupied with reading something. Kageyama peered over Hinata's shoulder to see what he was reading. It was a magazine on the page an article about a TV show. 

Hinata must have noticed Kageyama had crept up behind because he closed the magazine and turned around. His met Kageyama's and the black-haired boy could a small smile starting to form on his friend's lips.  Kageyama imagined pressing his own lips to them, just to feel them. Would they be soft or chapped? Would Hinata react by kissing back immediately, or would he not respond because of the shock? Would he be repulsed by the kiss?

"Hey, how was practice?" Hinata asked, pulling Kageyama out of his daydreams.

"Good," Kageyama responded, turning his head away to hide his blush.

"It was Oikawa's last day right? How did everybody take it?"

"We are all glad to have finally gotten rid of him," Kageyama laughed as he went into the kitchen and dug out some snacks from the cabinets. "But.... you know...he's absolute garbage but he's also a valuable member of our team. A couple of the seniors went out drinking with him. He invited me, saying something about wanting to spend time with his old roommate again, but you know how much I can't stand the guy after a while. I declined. "

Hinata nodded, "I can still remember how happy you were the day you moved out of the dorm. You looked like a five year old who was being given cookies from a jar."

"I did not!"

"You did. But frankly, I'm kind of surprised you didn't move out earlier. I would have moved out after a day of living with _him_."

"I know right?" Kageyama agreed as he entered the living room. "Do you know if there is anything good on TV right now?"

"Try Channel 8, there's always a movie streaming there." The smaller boy suggested as he moved to the couch.

"Good idea," Kageyama said as he turned on the TV and seated himself next to Hinata on the couch.

The spokesman on the TV was announcing that Alice In Wonderland was about to play. Hinata munched on Pringles as the movie began. A few times Hinata offered them to Kageyama, who declined. 

"Do you ever wonder about your soulmate?" Hinata suddenly asked in the middle of the movie.

Taken aback by the sudden question Kageyama is only able to sputter out a "What?"

"You know...like who they are...when you're going to meet them..." Hinata explained, a sparkle in his eye.

The black-haired boy shrugged, "Not really..."

"Well, I can't wait to find mine!" the orange-haired boy excitedly declared.

Even Hinata was caught up with the ridiculous fad. It slightly broke Kageyama's heart, knowing that Hinata believed in it just as much as anybody else. It could mean that Hinata could never consider being with Kageyama, since they weren't soulmates.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, "I don't see what is the big deal..."

"What is the big deal?" Hinata asked, turning to face his friend, "Kageyama, finding your soulmate is going to be the best thing to ever happen to you!"

He gritted his teeth, "Well, I believe it's all bullshit."

Hinata's eyes widened, shocked at Kageyama's words.

"Don't you realize what happens if you meet your soulmate? You age, and then you _die_. Why would you want that when you have been given the chance to live forever? All of you people are _crazy_! I don't want a soulmate and end up becoming a wrinkly  old man. I want to _live._ "

Hinata was silent for a few moments before quietly responding, "I guess you have a point.."

Kageyama felt smug, knowing that his reasoning was good. In addition, Hinata would probably never mention the topic of soulmates again. If Hinata wants to chat about soulmates, he can do it anywhere but here. Kageyama doesn't want to hear it.

"But have you ever considered that you might get lonely? You know, living forever doesn't seem that appealing if around you lives shorter lives than you..." he added.

"Isn't the answer easy? Be with somebody who isn't your soulmate!"

Hinata's eyes widened again, a blush starting to appear on his cheeks as his eyes met Kageyama's. He was too stunned to say anything for a few moments. Was the idea of being in a relationship with someone who wasn't your soulmate that frown upon? 

"Tha-that's...but that's impossible!" Hinata stammered, "How can one even fall in love with someone who isn't their soulmate?"

The question is ironic, because he managed to do just  _that_. Kageyama Tobio, was in love with Hinata Shouyou, and they weren't even soulmates.

Kageyama smiled, choosing not to say anything more, "You'd be surprised."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated! :D


End file.
